total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin
Justin, labeled The Eye Candy, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He was a contestant on Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. He does not return to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Justinsquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg Biography From the moment Justin was born, he was a vision of loveliness. He was a test tube baby and his mother paid handsomely for that test tube. Justin has always been a looker. As a child, old ladies lined up to pinch those magnificent cheeks. This led to him becoming a successful child model and he hasn't stopped working since. His fifth grade teacher had to send him to the principal's office just so the rest of the class could get some work done. His only crime was looking so darn good. Justin's bone structure is currently being studied by the Italian branch of the Center for the Analysis of Breathtaking Features. He's a straight-A student, but there is a doubt to whether he earned a single one of those grades. Truly, Justin is more than a pretty face. He also has washboard abs. No, seriously, Justin is a good guy and volunteers at a retirement home. Those old ladies still try to pinch his cheeks. People just feel compelled to give Justin stuff for free so he doesn't have to work for a living like other mortals. For this reason, Justin will donate his winnings to his favourite charity, the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation. No one knows why he auditioned for Total Drama Island and no one really cares...they are just soooo glad he did. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Justin arrives to the show thinking he'll be a hit among the ladies. He does garner the attention of a few, but never compares to Alejandro. He is placed on the Screaming Gophers. None of the girls, Anne Maria, Dakota, or even Katie and Sadie even bat an eye at him. Justin becomes instantly jealous. He even shows concern when Mike, who is actually being Vito, gets more attention than him. Justin eventually confronts Alejandro, telling him that there can be only one hot guy on the show. Alejandro takes this to heart and sweet talks Justin's own team into voting him off in The Big Sleep. In the TDIDO special, Justin persuades B and Robert to ally with him. Justin now believes that looks aren't enough, and decides to be more venomous and strategic. But thanks to his years and years as a mindless model, he struggles. Even so, he manages to qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Justin tries to be more evil this season. He is brushed aside by his team the Screaming Gaffers when he claims to be a mastermind. Will challenges Justin, saying he can't be as bad as he says. Justin decides to use Alejandro's strategy from last season and sweet talks the ladies of his team to vote Will off. Justin continues to milk his abilities of hotness to the point of Eva's debut in Full Metal Drama. Eva starts cracking down on her team, and especially on Justin, trying to hide her crush on him. Justin ignores her, believing her to be ugly and unfit for him. At the merge, Justin is horrified to hear that Mike actually has MPD, and sees this as an imperfection of Mike's and eventually leads the onslaught of bullying against him. Vanessa eventually ally with Justin in hopes of defeating everyone else, when in actuality, Justin is not her equal, but her pawn. He partakes in voting off Izzy, who claims to have once been in a relationship with him, Zoey, Bridgette, Shin, and even Anne Maria. In Love At First Fight, Justin was paired with Dawn to go on a date. The date was disastrous when Justin accidently revealed his plan to use Eva's crush against her. Dawn told Eva, which caused everyone to hate Justin. A few episodes later, Justin is paired with Harold and Mike in a martial arts challenge in Crouching Moron, Hidden Champ. He betrays the brotherhood the three create in order to aid Alejandro, a cameo, in beating them up. In that episode, Justin goes through something called "The Six Hit Syndrome" which models regard as being able to take five hits to the face before it's permanent damage. Six is bad. Justin ends up getting five before he's eliminated for being an overall jerk. Eva punches him in the face during his departure, marking six on the "Six Hit Syndrome". He roots for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Justin is a member of the Drama Brothers, a band comprised of B, Trent, Cody, and himself. He later qualifies for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after being rescued by Mel, whom he quickly becomes attracted to. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Justin arrives with the cast in Just Plane Crazy where he instantly becomes infatuated with Mel. Justin begins despising Duncan for being favored by Mel, and plans to split them apart. Justin openly tells Courtney to ditch Duncan in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, but she disregards him. It backfires when Mel convinces Justin to kiss Courtney in Broadway Baby. This causes a fight between the two, which results in Justin elimination when his team, Team Yoloswag, casts him off. Jo was especially unimpressed with Justin's tactics and orchestrated the elimination from where Mel left off. Justin returns to the Aftermath and is brutally "interviewed" by Alejandro and Heather. Cody and Sierra rescue him before he retreats to working in the Makeup Department with Vanessa, Katie, and Anne Maria. He roots for Courtney in the finale. In the TDWTDO special, Justin stands idley by as drama ensues around him. He wants to be left out. Later on, his peers are sent to Total Drama All Stars Do Over without him, as he is one of the many to not be selected. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Justin has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Sierra, Blaineley and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Justin has yet to outrank Dawn, Mike, Jo and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Justin has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel *He has never competed against any other generation. Trivia *Justin sings in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and Punk's A Jerk. Gallery StanceJustin.png Justin Front.png Justin_on_Tiptoe.png Justin.png Justin (1).png Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDU Contestants